


Stay

by xRabbitx



Series: Junkheads AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cancer, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Jamie is home again after his surgery, and he's going through chemotherapy, trying to deal with the side effects. It's not easy, but it's a hell of a lot easier when you have a boyfriend who's as sweet and supportive as Mako is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first Junkheads AU one-shot. There will be several more!
> 
> I wrote this fic listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjql6ZwNqgk) song (apparently my entire soundtrack for this AU is 80's inspired).

*

 

Mako leans down and kisses his cheek, and Jamie really wishes he wouldn't, because he's pretty sure that he stinks. He hasn't showered in two days, and he's been throwing up at least three times in the last 48 hours. On the other hand, Jamie isn't really sure he could do without Mako's kisses.

            "How're you doing?" Mako asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and strokes his hand over Jamie's back. Jamie shudders, because his skin is sore, but he'd rather endure the discomfort than pull away from Mako's touch.

            "Eh," Jamie hums, rolling over in the bed so he can look up at Mako. "Chemo earlier today, so I feel like shit." They're giving him a full round of drugs once every week, which means that Jamie usually doesn't have time to recover from the last round before it's time for the next. Today was the fifth time, and Jamie is starting to go a little crazy over it.

            "Hm," Mako hums and strokes over Jamie's hair—or rather what's left of it. It had only taken one round of chemo before Jamie's hair had started falling out in big chunks, and he had quickly thereafter made Mako help him buzz the rest of it off. It looks weird on him, but also a little bit cool, and Mako and Jamie have been joking that he should start a skinhead punk band once he's better. Jamie had tried pointing out that he can't sing or play any instrument, but Mako had said that that was only a plus.

            "Have you eaten?" Mako asks him, still stroking over his buzzed head.

            Jamie shrugs.

            "Have you?"

            "I tried, but it came back up again."

            "How're you feeling now? Think you can eat?"

            "Dunno," Jamie hums, shifting to lay his head on Mako's lap and nuzzle his face against Mako's crotch. "M'not hungry."

            "You're never hungry," Mako says, spreading his legs a bit to give Jamie more room.

            "Only for you," Jamie murmurs, gently nipping at Mako's cock through his pants.

            Mako snorts and reaches down to use a hand to shield himself from Jamie.

            "Really?" he asks, one eyebrow arched. "I thought you were feeling shitty. You haven't been up for anything in more than a month."

            "I _am_ feeling shitty," Jamie explains. "But you always make me feel better, and I was thinking that maybe the reason I've been feeling so shitty is because we haven't fooled around."

            "So you're just going to use me for my body?"

            "Pretty much, yeah. You do have a fabulous body."

            Mako huffs a soft laugh and leans back a bit.

            "Tell you what," he says. "If you eat something, I'll let you suck me off."

            "Can't I suck you off first, and then eat?" Jamie suggests hopefully even though he already knows the answer.

            "Fat chance," Mako grunts. "It's my way or the highway, buddy."

            "You're cruel, cruel man," Jamie complains with a deep sigh. "But alright. But only if I can ride you downstairs."

            "Deal," Mako replies with a grin and straighten up a bit. Jamie sits up and crawls around Mako to curl his arms—well, arm and a half—around Mako's shoulders. Mako reaches back to grab Jamie by the hips (or rather by the ass, because he's a dick), then stands up, lifting Jamie onto his back.

            "Mm, piggyback rides on my favorite hog are the best," Jamie hums and nuzzles his nose and lips against the side of Mako's neck. It's comforting the way Mako can just pick him up like he weighs nothing—to be fair, Jamie has never been heavy, and even less so now that he's already lost 12lbs in the last five weeks. He's getting to that point again where he's about two steps away from being critically underweight, and although he gets annoyed sometimes with the way his mother and Mako pester him to eat, he's thankful they're doing it.

            "Where's your mom?" Mako asks as he carries Jamie out of his room and way the stairs to the kitchen.

            "Meeting at the school, I think," Jamie replies, taking a deep breath to inhale the smell of Mako's skin. "How's school, by the way? What're people saying?"

            "Everyone's really worried about you," Mako says as they enter the kitchen and he crouches down a little to let Jamie slide down into a chair by the kitchen table. "It's kind of weird. I mean, most people didn't even know who you are, but now they keep coming up to me and asking about how you're doing."

            "People love feeling like they care about someone who's sick," Jamie says with a shrug, leaning back in the chair and stretching. "Same thing happened last time. I was suddenly the most popular kid in school because I had cancer. Felt pretty fake."

            "Eh, you know," Mako says as he opens the fridge to look through the food they have. "Fake sympathy is better than no sympathy, isn't it?"

            "I guess," Jamie says, taking a moment to appreciate Mako's ass—there are many things he'd like to do to that ass if he had the energy for it. He sighs and looks away and down at his stump instead. It's been healing really well, and he doesn't even need to take painkillers for it anymore. He still gets phantom limb pains every now and then, but it's not as bad as last time.

            "So, no one's been giving you shit about coming out?" he asks, nodding as Mako re-emerges from the fridge, holding up pack of carrot sticks and some hummus with a questioning look at him. "Not even Mike's little buddies?"

            "Nah," Mako says and closes the fridge before sitting down next to Jamie and tearing open the carrot sticks. He hands one to Jamie and pushes the container of hummus closer. "No one really cares. Most people just think we're cute."

            "Hah!" Jamie grins and dips a carrot stick in the hummus before taking a bite. "What did I tell you? We're going to be so popular when I get back, trust me. We're going to be like that guy—uhm, Neil something…"

            "Neil Patrick Harris?"

            "Yeah, we're going to be like him and his husband; the gay power couple of Overwatch High."

            Mako snorts and shakes his head. "I don't know about that. Sounds kind of lame."

            "Better than being bullied, though, right?"

            "True. Now shut up and eat."

            "Yes, dear," Jamie snickers.

           

*

 

Jamie manages to get three carrot sticks with hummus down before he's over it, and Mako is satisfied enough to not bother him to eat more. Even though it wasn't part of the agreement, Mako also manages to convince Jamie to spend some time practicing writing with his left hand. It still looks like shit, but it's actually readable now, and Jamie can't help but feel a little proud as he shows Mako what he's written. Mako reads the note, then snorts and leans in to kiss Jamie.

            "Same," he murmurs, sliding his hands down Jamie's sides to grab him and tug Jamie into his lap. Jamie sighs happily against Mako's lips, squirming a little in his lap. Even though he doesn't feel much better than he did a couple of weeks ago, Jamie can feel that his libido is slowly returning. It's not even close to being back at full force yet, but he could definitely do with some fooling around.

            "Remember what you promised me?" Jamie breathes into the kiss, snaking his fingers down Mako's shirt to scratch over his back.

            "You're still up for it?" Mako hums. "Because I've got to admit, I'm really fucking horny at this point."

            "In that case I'm even more up for it," Jamie grins, shifting a bit so he can grind his ass down against Mako's crotch. He can feel that Mako isn't lying about said horniness. The feeling of Mako's hardening dick pressing against him makes Jamie bitterly wish that he was up for more than a blowjob, but as much as his brain wants it, he knows that his body isn't ready yet and most likely won't be until he's out of chemo.

            "Let's go upstairs," Mako hums and lifts Jamie up. They keep kissing while Mako carries Jamie back to his room, and their lips don't even part when Mako gingerly lays Jamie down on the bed. Jamie's heart swells when Mako lies down onto of him and Mako's weight presses him down into the mattress. Mako is so big and warm and soft, and Jamie curls as tightly around him as he possibly can, feeling tiny and safe.

            "You feel so good, Hoggy," Jamie whispers as Mako breaks the kiss to kiss his way down Jamie's cheek to the side of his neck. "I love when you kiss me."

            "Good, because I love kissing you," Mako murmurs against Jamie's skin, and he keeps trailing kisses along Jamie's jaw and collarbone until Jamie gently pushes him away.

            "Pants off and on your back," Jamie instructs and pushes himself up to sit. Mako immediately complies and wriggles out of his pants and boxer briefs before settling on his back. His heavy dick is resting on his soft belly, and Jamie spends a few seconds to just marvel at it. It's difficult to understand sometimes what someone like Mako is doing with him when Mako could probably get whoever he wanted.

            "Fuck," Jamie breathes.

            "What?" Mako props himself up on one elbow, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

            "I just can't get over how fucking gorgeous you are."

            Mako looks surprised for a moment, then he snorts and shakes his head. "You're delusional."

            "What? No," Jamie says, and he actually gets a little angry. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You're so stupidly beautiful, and you don't even see it. But you better trust me, mate, I have excellent taste, and you're hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on, and it's a bloody fucking miracle that you even know my name. And so help me god, if I ever hear you trash talk yourself again, I'll kick your nice, firm ass all the way back to kiwi land."

            For a moment, Mako just looks at him. Jamie is actually genuinely upset, and he's relieved when Mako doesn't laugh or dismisses him but instead takes his hand, kisses it, and murmurs, "Sorry."

            "It's okay," Jamie mutters, his anger melting away in seconds at Mako's apology. "Just don't do it again."

            "Promise," Mako hums with a nod.

            "Alright," Jamie says and smiles as he pushes Mako down to lie on his back. "Now just enjoy."

            Even though it's only been a little over a month since Jamie last sucked Mako off, Jamie can feel in his jaw muscles that he's out of practice. It's only been a few minutes when they start aching, so Jamie tries to give them a rest by focusing on a different spot, and that turns out to be a great decision. As Jamie's tongue trails further down, passing Mako's balls and rubbing over his taint and dipping into the crevice of his ass, Mako seizes up on the bed. Jamie thinks for a moment that Mako doesn't like it, but then Mako groans out, " _Fuck_ , keep going!" So that's what Jamie does; he moves even further down until he can feel the quivering ring of muscle against the tip of his tongue. And the moment he touches it, Mako grips his dick and comes all over his fingers a second later with a shuddering whimper.

            "Well, that’s new," Jamie hums as he sits up, sliding a hand over Mako's naked thigh.

            "Yeah," Mako pants, and they grin at each other for a moment. But then they're suddenly in a hurry, because they hear the sound of the front door open downstairs, and when Hannah knocks on Jamie's door a few moments later, Mako is dressed, hand wiped clean, and sitting on the edge of Jamie's bed with Jamie lying down next to him, pretending to be reading.

            "Mako," Hannah says and smiles at them when she enters the room. "How long have you been here?"

            "About an hour," Mako says, and Jamie can tell he's trying to will the flush away from his cheeks. If Hannah notices, she doesn't say anything. She just walks over and leans down to kiss Jamie's cheek.

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Alright today."

            "Good. Have you eaten?"

            "Yeah, Mako made me."

            "That's because he's a good person," Hannah says and winks at Mako. "Let's just hope it stays down this time." Hannah smiles at them both again, then heads for the door. But before she leaves, she turns and says, "Oh, by the way, I found this on the kitchen table. I think it's yours."

            She hands a small piece of paper to Mako, then leaves and closes the door behind her. Mako looks at the note, then grins and leans down to kiss Jamie's cheek.

            "You're pretty adorable, you know that?" Mako murmurs.

            "I know," Jamie grins, and he sits up so he can curl his arms around Mako's shoulders and kiss him. Mako drops the note on the floor as he slides his fingers over Jamie's hips and returns the kiss.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the fic in the comments, or leave me some love via kudos :3 It makes me so happy!
> 
> If you'd like to stay updated on my fic writing, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
